A Potter's Possesive Streak
by DarkSorcerer888
Summary: Victoria Potter has a possessive streak a mile wide. What will she do when the yule ball is around the corner and girls that she considered hers have been pursued by the rougher sex. Cement her claim on them, of course.


"Victoria Potter was nervous as she confronted her best friend. "Hermione, there is something we need to talk about." Her friend had a been asked to the yule ball. She was going to find out who dared to try to claim what she had declared as hers.

"What is it?" Asked the bookworm. Victoria marveled at the flawless form of her long time best friend.

"Tell me who asked you to the ball," Ordered Victoria in a strict tone. Her abusive childhood made her cherish closeness with her friends. She did not tolerate secrets

"It was Victor. Victor Krum." Whimpered Hermione, surrendering her secret while thinking, _forgive me, Victor._ "He asked me to the ball last week in the library." So it was Krum. The Bulgarian Seeker was going to learn not to cross the Heiress of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter.

"I want you to tell him to find another date, I will not share what is mine with anyone, let alone a man." Declared Victoria. In her mind, Hermione and Ronnie were her girls. She would never share them with another. "If it makes you feel better, I would have demanded the same of Ronnie. The both of you are mine, and I am a possessive witch." Hermione shivered at Victoria's demand. Had she really expected any different? Hermione knew that Victoria's abusive upbringing made her possessive of anyone that the Potter Heiress considered hers. Hermione knew that she, Ronnie Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Nellie Longbottom, Katie Bell, Angie Johnson, Alicia Bennett, Sue Bones, Hannah Abbot, Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Millicent Bullstrode were firmly on that list. Hermione braced herself for the punishment that she was sure to receive for going against her self-proclaimed mistress' wishes.

"Clothes off, Mione" purred Victoria. "I am going to claim you now. You'll be the first to receive the pleasures of my affection." Hermione tensed up. The claiming had been a subject of much controversy in their talks. "Relax, Hermione. This is your punishment. I know of your distaste for the ancient rites. You consider the ancient traditions of our people to be barbaric. This wouldn't be a punishment if you desired it." Hermione relaxed. If this was her punishment, she could deal with that. It's not that she considered being claimed by her mistress to be a bad thing, she just didn't see the need to bring barbaric traditions into the act. Hermione submitted to her mistress and removed her clothes.

Hours upon hours of deep and passionate lovemaking commenced. Hermione's mistress fucked and sodomized her with her transfigured member for ten straight hours. She left Hermione on the bed in the pool of sexual juices that hadn't yet completely been absorbed by the mattress, passed out with a well-fucked expression on the bookworm's face.

Victoria went off to search for a certain Bulgarian Seeker that would shortly regret the day he was born. Finding Victor wasn't difficult.

"You're dead, Bulgarian bastard." Growled Victoria. "What gave you the right to try to take what is mine?" Victor shrunk back as Victoria's death glare made him feel like a misbehaved child facing the wrath of a parent.

"What d-do y-you m-mean?" Victor stuttered. The Quidditch star was at a loss at what he had done to provoke the beauty.

"Hermione is mine, you bastard." Shouted Victoria furiously. "If anyone is going to escort her to the Merlin-damned ball, it is going to be _me!_ "Victor backed up, trying to think of a way to cool down the rage of the most powerful witch since Morganna. "As punishment for trying to steal my property, I shall claim you as well. Any last words before you're nothing more than my plaything?" Despite himself, Victor felt himself harden as the effect of the comely witch's words made itself known. "I don't generally fuck men, but for you I'll make an exception." Victor groaned as the witch took his meat into her hands and began pumping him off. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she took a tentative lick at the tip before licking her lips thoughtfully. Just as he thought that she would pull away, she surprised him by taking him into her mouth and sucking him. He grunted as he came in her mouth.

"I am going to enjoy destroying you, Victor," said Victoria as she settled herself down on the Bulgarian's length, enveloping his cock with her moist depths. She felt satisfaction as he shook beneath her as she rode him.  
"Fuck," the Bulgarian groaned as the girl-who-lived fucked herself upon his rod. "if this is destruction, then I don't ever want to be fixed." He tried futily to hold himself back, longing to prolong this taste of heaven.

Victoria smirked in satisfaction as her masculinized namesake emptied his balls into her depths, impregnating her with his seed, as she thought contraceptive potions were for pussies. She couldn't wait to bring Hermione her new toy. "You'll make a splendid toy for my pet."

Victoria triumphantly returned to her pet's bed. "Pets need toys. Hermione is my pet, you will be her toy. Do I make myself clear, Bulgarian scum?" Victor nodded as his new mistress ran her hands over her pets body, causing the bookworm to moan in her sleep. "Hermione is mine, you are now hers. I will leave you to it."

Victoria returned to the common room, her sights set on another of her soon-to-be pets that had fallen to the advances of the rougher sex. "Ginevra?" She called.

"Yes, mistress?" Asked Ginny.

"Explain to me why you thought it wise to agree to attend the ball with Draco Malfoy of all people." Ordered Victoria.

"I-it w-was t-the on-only w-way I-I c-could g-go t-to t-the b-ball." Stuttered Ginny. "T-third y-year s-students c-can't g-go t-to t-the b-ball un-unless a-an ol-older s-student in-invites t-them."

"And you thought that I would allow you to attend you to attend the ball with the bloody ferret?" Asked Victoria incredulously. "What possessed you to think that I would be okay with that?" Without waiting for answer, she pinned Ginny to the couch and fucked her. After fucking the redhead, she sodomized her.

"Victoria found Draco in the Slytherin common room. "Greetings, ferret."

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much, I'm just here to fuck you."


End file.
